


Coming Up Short

by Gepdeb



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Kinda, M/M, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepdeb/pseuds/Gepdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of dorks at the pool,awkward situations ensue.<br/>Possible multiple chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokito_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokito_sempai/gifts).



> So this is my first ficlet,let me know what you think of it,go ahead and be the grammar police. Correct me so I can be better  
> For my sister tokito_sempai :"dude i know we don't know each other but my swim trunks came off when i jumped in the water can you grab them for me"

"Why did I have to take you to the stupid pool....why couldn’t YOUR dad take you!?"scream-whispered an awkward tall teenager,poking his younger brother in the arm."Here you go swim over there."He pointed over to the 3 foot deep end...."...and I'm going to sit....here!"He sat down near the diving board where the least amount of people were.He spread out a towel to sit on but jumped up as he heard feet running getting close,and it didn't seem like it was going to stop.  

"POOOOOOOOOOOL!!!"Shouted two twins running towards him,the girl even trampled his towel.But the other stopped,right in front of the diving board.Now it wasn't quite a short diving board,but also not a high one.But it all depends on perspective.Well it was taller than the scrawny boy that looked like he was going to dive into the seemingly bottomless water;12 feet deep.Wirt chuckled as the scrawny twin cracked his knuckles,puffed out some air,and climbed the latter.

”He's really going to do it!”Wirt muttered to himself.He glanced over to where Greg was supposed to be,spotting him very quickly.He turned to see the scrawny twin hesitating...and then heard the loud smack of feet against hollow plastic,and at the same time as that the bell signaling everyone to get out of the pool because the lifeguard's shifts were changing.Then the loud splash of him hitting the water.Loud laughing boomed from the other twin who pointed and laughed.Wirt didn't understand what was so funny.She hastily stopped laughing to 'flirt' practically every male she encountered.Wirt watched as Greg walked towards the bathrooms,so he seemed safe.Wirt got up to move out of the way of a big family snickering the entire way,as he stood practically on the edge of the pool.He jumped as he felt a cold,wet finger poke his leg;causing Wirt to nearly fall in.He looked down to see the other twin,whose face was very red.The red faced boy cleared his throat a little bit too hard,because it caused him to audibly squeak.

"....um..c-can you uhh..h-help m-me with s-something...?"

Wirt,not wanting to offend him replied"...um...okay?"Not quite sure what he had just agreed to,mentally cursing his passive nature.

"...so...umm..when......when I jumped of....um...it kinda.....and I kinda...umm...as I jumped....I-it w-was my first t-time on it....not that I was s-scared or anything!....my....um........"he mumbled as his face proceed to turn more red.

"Excuse me.....you're...umm..what?"Wirt shyly said;hoping that he wasn't taken as rude.

"....oh..uhh..m-my...my...umm...yeah they kinda snagged on it......my uh....shorts..."

"Oh my gosh..."Wirt's face began to turn pink,embarrassed for the scrawny kid.And there they were.A small pair of red swim trunks dangling from the edge of the diving board.Wirt leaned forward to grab them and,they were a little far,and he was standing on wet concrete.Slipped after grabbing the pair of swim trunks with a yelp.Now he wasn't the best swimmer,he really didn't like to go to places like pools.Too many people there and he was to afraid that he would make a fool of himself.He practically fell on top of the twin,and in a subconscious attempt to save himself from the depths of the 12 foot deep water,clung on;dragging them both underwater.They were near the wall,so getting back up and afloat wasn't that hard.Luckily no one was breathing in to deep so they were only coughing abit.

".....h-here's your...um.."Wirt stammered out handing over the swim trunks.

"Thanks.Uhh...cover me while I put them on." "ummm...How..?" "uhh...just stay there...you're so talk that I can hide...uh....c-can you let go of me so I c-can....uh...put these on...?" Wirt,now furiously blushing lets go,clinging onto the wall for dear life.

"....s-sorry!oh my gosh...."

"....I-it's okay......I can't believe you fell in like that...I mean..!"The boy said, still blushing but now chuckling.

"....at least I still have all my clothes on!"Wirt playfully teased,regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Hey!...uh....."Now blushing less and smiling more,"...um...thanks alot for that!.........Oh!...I should probably introduce myself.....uh..I'm Dipper...."

"....oh....uh...my name's....Wirt..."

"oh....it's that a nickname...or.."

".....it's n-not.."he mumbles looking down at the water looking ashamed. "....S-sorry...uh...I-it's a really cool name....I..I didn't mean to offend you.....mine's a nickname...."

"....w-we should probably get out...b-before we get yelled at.."

"Y-yeah..." Dipper hastily and rather easily climbed out,but Wirt,rather clumsily slipped halfway back into the water. Dipper chuckled,with the kind of smile you give to a turtle that is far from water,and reached his hand out to him.Who shyly took it slightly smiling back.

"Th-thanks...."Wirt softly spoke,looking at his feet.

"It's nothing!I'm only returning a favor.....or at least trying to..." "...o-okay.."Was the only response Wirt could think of.

"Who is this,Dipper?"an inquisitive voice asked.

"uhh...his name is W-Wirt."

"Hi!I'm Mabel!This is my dorky twin brother!We solve ALL sorts of mysteries together and if you ask me...he's a little paranoid..."

"Mabel!"

"HaHa!It's true!"

"No it's not!Just...go back to doing..whatever you were doing..."

"Oh,hey tall guy...Wirt...I think...we should TOTALLY go on a date sometime..." The bell rings again and everyone is rushing to get back into the pool.

"..uh..I gotta go find my little brother..." Wirt trots off,just in time to stop Greg from going in 5 foot deep water.

"SEE YOU LATER WIRT!!"Dipper calls out smiling."...I think you scared him off Mabel."

"I did not!I think your awkwardness did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"......race ya to the pool!"

"Let's go!Just don't get your trunks caught on anything!"

"Oh shut up!" They trample Wirt's towel for the second time,and Mabel hits the water,a few moments behind Dipper because she shoved him at the last second, but they were both laughing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering whether or not to make this multiple chapters feel free to give me ideas!  
> Also I'm looking for a beta,I'd greatly appreciate it! Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
